The Day of Love and Romance
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: People say it's the day of Love and Romance. But for one couple, it isn't so. BrutexButchxKaoru. But I'll be ButchxKaoru. Hints of BrutexButch and BladexKaoru.Love is forever.Rated T for curse only one and Death.


**_The day of love and romance._**

* * *

**February 14 was cold and wet. The snow had fallen just days ago. Though that didn't matter at all because this day, the day that was full of wonderful joy and romance, was today. A blue-black haired girl walked up to a blue-black haired guy. The girl looked utterly beautiful. Her hair down with a light green ribbon tied into a small bow. A green diamond clip followed. She had a black dress with green fuzzy trims. She had thin straps that held that dress on her. Her green eyes twinkled as she saw her man, the boy which wore a black tux with a dark green tie.**

" Ready to be on are date miss?" The boy asked, happily and gentlemen like, the girl blushed.

" Thank you...Prince Charming." The girl said, playfully toying with the boy.

" Well, I ain't Prince Charming...but I AM your Prince...Prince Butch!" He declared.

" Well aren't you gonna guide me to the table Prince Butch?" She asked, then giggled watching Butch do so.

" Do you realize that your my Buttercup?" He asked, she nodded.

" And your my Jiro." Kaoru said.

**If your wondering how they of all people are together, I'll tell you. It was snowy, wintery January. The Rowdy Rock Boys were on the Power puff Girls Zs side. [They are always said to be evil but I didn't understand that so this is what I think they would've been since they're the mirror version.] The boys, at first sight, wanted them to be their girls. But one of the girls didn't had any feelings toward Butch's mirror version, Blade.**

" Oh Come on Butter-baby! We're meant for each other!" Blade said, whining to a pissed off Kaoru.

" No! For the last time I won't go out with you!" She stormed away angrily, leaving a dazed and upset Blade.

**Blade didn't give up. He wouldn't leave her alone at all. He even went into her room [and saw her undress] for her happened like this...**

" Where is that stupid thing?" Blade muttered, frantically searching through Kaoru's things in search of her journal. He put everything back to normal, but when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he frantically hid in her room.

**Kaoru walked in, locked the door, then picked some clothes out to wear. Her room had it's own bathroom and shower. She undressed [much to Blade's perverted happiness] Then walked in the shower. Of coarse, being Blade, he sorta "peeped" in on her. Kaoru hadn't realized that he was there until she touched a new hand, not hers. She looked up to see him...staring at her chest.**

" Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed, turned the water off and grabbed a towel, covering really kicked him out and killed him.

**Well...anyway...back to the story. Blade loved Kaoru but whom did she love instead of Blade? Butch. Butch, the evil Rowdy Ruff Boy whom the girls are supposed to hate. Butch and Kaoru didn't fit that bill. She loved him...she even had a crush on him from the start. Do you even think he loves her?Love isn't the problem. He KNOWS darn well that he has feelings for her. Though the person he has the problem with is Brute, who loves him. She's like a stalker only for him. Though, all they want is be the others didn't like it. They said Bad Boys shouldn't be dating Good Girls. But that's what turns this couple on. Just days ago, the green love struck teens meet each other again.**

" Hello PowderFluff Girl." Brute said, wrapping her arms around Butch. He disliked this and pushed away.

" Hello Powder Punk less Boy." Blade said to Brute, then snakes his arms around Buttercup. She had the same reaction as Butch.

**They were forced to turn and leave. At least with out the two other greens noticing, Butch and Buttercup looked back, loved each other....but couldn't show it, yet. Me, being the evil author, I like to twist this tale up. They had a fight between the Punks, Ruffs, Rocks, and Puffs.**

**Blossom fought Brick, Blast [not the Who's the real leader Blast!] fought Berserk**

**Bubbles fought Boomer while Breaker fought Brat.**

**Buttercup on the other hand didn't fight Butch. Blade fought Brute.**

"Hello beautiful!" Butch said, complimenting Buttercup, she blushed as a result.

" T-thanks...." That's all she could say. Her heart skipped a beat looking at the drop dead cutie.

" Beautiful?" Brute got angry cause he called Buttercup beautiful. She beat the crap out of the unsuspecting Buttercup. She fainted, having been hurt badly.

Butch glared darkly at Brute. She'd just hurt his love. " Do you know what Brute?" Everyone stopped their own fights to watch this one. " WE WERE NEVER BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND SO CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU RETARDED STALKER!"

Brute looked teary eyed at him. "Butchy-"

"STOP CALLING ME BUTCHY-BOY!" Buttercup looked up softly.

"Is it because of that stupid, ugly Powder Fluff Girl?" Brute asked Butch, tears running down her bruised cheeks.

_" Stupid, ugly, Powder Fluff Girl?"_ Buttercup repeated in her thoughts.

" Well she's WAY better then you Brute!" Butch spat.

"Butch...." Buttercup dozed off. Her heart hurt more. Not from love... but from something else. Butch lifted her up, much to Blade's dislike. He flew her to the hospital.

" Buttercup's...Buttercup's heart is failing. She had been beaten until the heart couldn't pump normally." The Doctor said.

" BULL SHIT!" Butch yelled in angre." CAN'T YOU HELP HER?!"

" Sorry sir but...she's not going to make it....I'm so terribly sorry." Butch watched his love breathe.

"I'll leave you two alone."With that the doctor walked away, leaving behind Kaoru and Butch. Kaoru opened her eyes weakly, staring at Butch.

"Butch....." Butch looked at her and grabbed her free hand. Kaoru stared into his emerald green eyes.

" I'm sorry..." Butch said, with tears building up in his eyes. Kaoru wiped them away.

" Don't be. You hadn't done a thing wrong."

" Kaoru..." He got worse.

" I'll be okay...don't worry." Kaoru said, she looked down. She didn't want to tell him she's going to die. That will break his heart. She tightened her grip on his hand. She couldn't hardly breathe. Her heart was failing faster then they thought.

" Butch...I love you." Kaoru said, eyes half lidded.

"Please don't go Buttercup..I need you." Butch begged. Kaoru gave a small grin at Butch.

" Butch...I want you to..to have this..." She held a heart locket in Butch's face. Inscribed was KKM. " My mother gave me that...before she died. Please take good care of it." Kaoru smiled, she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Buttercup..." His tears rolled down, Kaoru wiped them away again.

" Butch.....please take care....I love you more then anything.." Kaoru said." I'll be watching you in heaven. I'll be with you. Don't worry..." She took her last bit of air, then she had died.

" Buttercup?" He asked, she didn't respond

" Buttercup?" He asked again, no answer

" Buttercup!" He screamed, then tightly held Kaoru's locket. Butch released her limp hand.

"Buttercup..." He said, then stared at the ceiling.

_Kaoru...._He thought, then walked out the room to see his friends and brothers gather.

" Well? Hows our counterpart? Will she be alright?" Blade and Brute said in unison. They didn't want to kill people, only hurt and make them suffer.

Butch's face fell.

" What's wrong dude?" Boomer asked, Boomer walked to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. Butch pushed him off. He walked towards Brute, with all the angre in the world.

"She's dead because of you." He said, angry at Brute. Butch couldn't stand being in that hospital, but didn't want to leave Kaoru's side at the same time. He walked away, angry at the world. He felt some cold wind blow across his skin. But then again, he heard this soft whisper in his ear. The whisper sounded human-like, but it was the wind.

_" I will always love you Butch..."_ The wind said. Butch smiled in response.

" Kaoru..." Butch looked up, semi-happily and semi-sadly, "I too will always love you. I won't let you go."

**The end. That's how the date happened. That's exactly what had happened. Well...they don't always say that Valentines Day was supposed to be full of happiness, love, and romance. This wasn't like any other Valentines Day. Not at all.

* * *

[laughs] I tricked you. You might've thought Valentines Day was the Love and Romance holiday,but after this, they might have to was Butch's thoughts in the begining. What he wanted to have happen!**


End file.
